L'aubépine te va bien au teint
by Heibi
Summary: Malefoy sortit à reculons, la baguette brandie. Mais à quoi bon ? Hermione était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Sur le pas de la porte, il baissa sa baguette pour toucher la poignée. "Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, Granger. Enfin un endroit où tu es traitée de la même façon que les traîtres à leur sang." Et la porte de la cellule claqua - ATTENTION AUX GENRES DE LA FIC !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Une petite fanfic Hors Collection !_

_Je vous invite à aller voir ma fic Hysteria qui est enfin terminée e__t n'hésitez pas à y laisser un commentaire !_

_Je l'avoue, c'est un thème mille fois exploré dans les fanfics mais j'avoue que j'ai brodé un peu partout pour UNE scène qui m'est venu à l'esprit, une scène Dramione je l'avoue, comme dans My guardian Angel has black wings_

_J'espère quand même que vous aimerez :)_

_._

_._

_**IMAGE MADE BY FELTSBIANNN. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE**_

_._

_._

_Et bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

Chapitre 1

.

.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la cellule moisie. Hermione se tourna vers le bruit, et dit d'une voix aigüe :

_ Luna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, Hermione, répondit faiblement la Serdaigle. J'ai un peu faim. La nourriture des prisonniers, ce n'est pas franchement ce qui est de plus consistant.

Hermione se félicita que la cellule de la cave soit plongée dans la pénombre. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir le visage décharné de Luna. Elle-même se faisait horreur quand elle se tâtait les joues devenues creuses, dont la pâleur cadavérique devait certainement être cachée sous une couche de crasse immonde.

Si ses parents la voyaient ! Si Harry et Ron la voyaient !

Mais non : ses parents étaient en Australie, et Harry et Ron la cherchaient partout, sans savoir qu'elle était là, dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy.

_ Quelle idiote, marmonna-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Elle ne pleura pas, son corps sans doute trop déshydraté pour sécréter des larmes.

_ Tu penses encore à ta capture ? demanda Luna.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait du temps à perdre ici, et ne faisait que ressasser encore et toujours.

.

oOo

.

_ Quel joie d'avoir enfin un bon repas !

Harry en trépignait d'impatience, des paquets plein les mains. Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, et farfouillait dans son porte-monnaie pour voir combien d'argent il leur restait. Elle compta sur ses doigts.

_ Non, je pense que j'ai bien donné la somme correspondante, murmura-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je t'en prie, Hermione, on est en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes, on est en train de sauver le monde ! On peut bien se le permettre.

_ Non, on ne peut pas ! se récria la jeune femme en secouant la tête, agacée. Si des Mangemorts débarquent ici, c'est les Moldus qui en paieront le prix. D'ailleurs, je crois vraiment qu'on aurait dû prendre la cape d'invisibilité, Harry. Imagine que Voldemort nous retrouve.

.

oOo

.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Tabou sur son nom, se lamenta Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Heureusement que Harry a pu transplaner à temps…

_ Harry viendra te chercher n'est-ce pas ? murmura Luna.

Hermione la sentit se rapprocher. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Je ne préfère pas, avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Venir me chercher ici ne fera que signer son arrêt de mort.

Toutes deux entendirent des pas descendre et se figèrent.

_ Ça va être qui, cette fois ? chuchota Hermione. Pettigrow, Malefoy, ou Greyback ?

Faites que ce ne soit pas Greyback, par pitié, supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce loup-garou les lorgnait, elle et Luna.

Luna ne répondit pas, et Hermione la sentit s'affaisser.

_ Luna ? appela-t-elle en secouant légèrement son amie.

Aucun mouvement.

_ Luna ? Luna, je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! chuchota Hermione, paniquée.

_ De l'eau…, murmura l'interpellée, faible.

Une voix traînante s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Je vais ouvrir la porte. Reculez, ou je vous jure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

Docile, Hermione entraîna Luna au fond de la salle pour le laisser entrer, ce Serpentard qui avait partagé la même école qu'elles pendant six années, et qui, à présent, les menaçaient de sa baguette allumée, laissant voir un visage pâle et décidé.

Visiblement répugné par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, Malefoy fit glisser un plateau du bout du pied vers le fond de la cellule. Il n'y avait qu'une bouillie grise et ragoûtante. Le menu des prisonniers, en somme.

_ Il nous faut de l'eau, plaida Hermione en levant la tête vers lui. Sinon, je ne sais pas si on va tenir encore longtemps.

Drago fronça le nez, et répliqua sèchement :

_ Pas de traitement de faveur pour les prisonniers.

_ Je t'en prie, supplia Hermione d'une voix désespérée. Luna est à peine consciente.

Mais l'héritier des Malefoy ne semblait avoir aucune pitié. Il tourna les talons en déclarant :

_ Il n'y aura aucun privilège pour qui que ce soit.

_ Mais Luna…

Malefoy sortit à reculons, la baguette brandie. Mais à quoi bon ? Hermione était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Sur le pas de la porte, il baissa sa baguette pour toucher la poignée.

_ Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, Granger. Enfin un endroit où tu es traitée de la même façon que les traîtres à leur sang.

Et la porte de la cellule claqua.

.

oOo

.

Hermione nourrissait Luna à l'aide d'un bout de bois qui leur servait de cuillère.

_ Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Beaucoup mieux, assura la blonde, la voix raffermie. Quel jour on est ?

Bonne question. Hermione n'en avait plus aucune idée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Peter Pettigrow cette fois. Il brandit aussitôt sa baguette quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de s'annoncer.

_ Pas un mouvement ! lança-t-il brusquement.

Il s'avança et saisit Hermione par le bras. Elle opposa une faible résistance, et se raccrocha à Luna.

_ Où m'emmenez-vous ? couina-t-elle.

_ Viens avec moi, répliqua Queudver en brandissant sa baguette, menaçant.

Sa main d'acier lui broyait le bras si fort qu'Hermione vit des étoiles. Elle tourna la tête vers Luna, et dit :

_ Non… je ne veux pas… je…

Etait-ce la faiblesse qui l'empêcha de résister ? De crier ? De n'avoir même pas conscience qu'on la traînait en haut des escaliers, et qu'on la jetait devant quatre Mangemorts ?

La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les immenses fenêtres brûla les yeux d'Hermione qui se protégea aussitôt les yeux. Elle sentit une main la saisir par les cheveux. C'était Queudver, encore.

_ Fermez les rideaux, ordonna Lucius.

Narcissa s'exécuta d'un coup de baguette. Hermione cligna des yeux.

_ Mets-la debout, Queudver.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hermione ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et elle s'effondra à genoux. Lucius émit un glapissement agacé.

La jeune Gryffondor était faible, et affamée, elle voyait flou. Lentement, les chaussures noires parfaitement cirée de son ravisseur, les même que son fils Drago s'avancèrent vers elle.

_ Je suis encore surpris que Potter n'ait pas déboulé dans tous les recoins du monde pour vous sauver, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était soulagée, du reste. Si Harry avait finalement décidé de privilégier la chasse aux Horcruxes, alors ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant la chute de Voldemort, et sa libération.

_ Et vous ne voulez toujours pas dire où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Les mêmes yeux d'acier, et la même haine qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son fils. Hermione souffla :

_ Alors quoi ? Vous allez encore me torturer ?

Dès son arrivée ici, elle avait subi mille et une torture, le sortilège Doloris avait plu sur elle comme des milliers de poignards, et elle s'était demandé comment elle pouvait encore être consciente et non comme les parents de Neville en ce moment.

Lucius eut un rictus et se détourna en disant simplement :

_ Non.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Hermione. Mais elle resta sur ses gardes.

_ A vrai dire, Miss Granger… Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore votre présence ici. Et même si j'avais déjà promis à Greyback qu'il pourrait vous avoir pour lui…

La prisonnière frissonna.

_ J'ai décidé de recourir à une méthode beaucoup plus simple.

Il prit quelque chose dans les mains de Narcissa et se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'aperçut avec stupeur que c'était sa baguette magique. Lucius la tenait du pouce et de l'index.

_ A quel point est-ce que Potter vous estime, Miss Granger ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir ?

_ Eh bien, nous allons voir cela très vite.

Il lui jeta sa baguette qui atterrit devant Hermione. Celle-ci releva la tête. Tous avaient saisi leur propre baguette et la pointait vers elle.

_ Je veux vous échanger contre Potter, révéla finalement Lucius. Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je veux qu'il croie évidemment que vous êtes en vie. Envoyez-lui un Patronus Messager. Dites-lui que vous voulez le rencontrer.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Vous rigolez ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible sans esquisser le moindre mouvement vers sa baguette. Je ne donne pas de signe de vie pendant des jours, et vous croyez qu'Harry va avaler ça ?

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispa. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette pathétique Granger. Il résista à l'envie de lui lancer un sort.

_ Vous lui direz que vous vous êtes évadée tout simplement, et que vous cherchez à le retrouver.

Hermione n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

C'était la conséquence d'avoir été la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

C'était la conséquence d'avoir regardé et corrigé les devoirs d'Harry et Ron.

C'était la conséquence d'avoir aidé Neville Londubat en cours de potions des centaines de fois : Elle haussa les sourcils avec un air suffisant, et sur son visage se lisait à quel point le plan de Lucius Malefoy était bancal.

Le concerné vit rouge. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était humilié devant sa famille.

_ _Endoloris_ !

.

oOo

.

_ …Mione… Hermione, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura la Gryffondor, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et de bouger.

A quoi bon ? On n'y voyait goutte, et elle n'avait pas envie de gaspiller ses forces. Le bout de bois qui faisait office toucha ses lèvres, plein de la bouillie infâme qu'avait ramenée Malefoy.

_ Mange, l'encouragea Luna. Je vais mieux, j'ai repris des forces. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Comment faisait-elle pour parler aussi légèrement, même dans la pire des situations ? Hermione enviait son courage. Elle se força à manger un peu, tout en racontant ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

_ Ah, dit simplement Luna. Tu as de la chance, ils n'ont pas détruit ta baguette.

Il y eut un silence gêné. La baguette de Luna avait été détruite dès son arrivée. Hermione avait cru que ce serait la même chose pour la sienne. Apparemment non.

_ Je ne le ferai pas, décida-t-elle. Je ne peux pas détourner Harry de son but principal. Il faut qu'il finisse la mission que Dumbledore lui a laissée.

Luna ne chercha pas à savoir quelle était cette fameuse mission. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela, entendant de temps à autre des éclats de voix au-dessus d'eux.

Puis, des pas qui descendaient. Pettigrow, Malefoy, ou Greyback ?

Cette fois, ils semblaient être plusieurs.

Hermione et Luna ne firent pas un mouvement, même quand on leur intima de reculer à travers la porte. Le visage pâle et pointu de Malefoy ainsi que Pettigrow apparurent. Luna baissa la tête pour se protéger du rayon lumineux que ce dernier pointait sur eux.

Quelque chose fut jeté devant eux. La baguette d'Hermione.

_ Tu as dix secondes pour te décider, Granger, lança Malefoy, en pointant sa baguette vers elle, tout comme Pettigrow. Ou tu envoies un Patronus, ou ça va très mal se passer pour toi.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette qui semblait bien terne sous la lumière blafarde des « _Lumos_ ».

_ Et je te conseille de ne pas tenter de jouer au plus malin, prévint aussitôt Malefoy, le bout de sa baguette tremblant légèrement, contrastant avec l'air décidé de son visage. Je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire regretter.

Mais la jeune femme n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement vers sa baguette. Elle leva plutôt le visage et plongea ses yeux sans vie dans ceux de son ravisseur.

_ Je ne le ferai pas, lâcha-t-elle, implacable.

_ Le sortilège Doloris ne t'a apparemment pas suffi, répondit Drago. Fais-le.

_ Non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce que Queudver murmure de sa voix sifflante :

_ Il… Il n'y a pas le choix.

Il leva sa baguette.

_ _Endoloris_ !

Hermione hurla de douleur. Malefoy abattit aussitôt son bras sur la main de Queudver.

_ Attends ! Attends que j'en donne l'ordre, sombre idiot !

Ce dernier leva sa baguette et Malefoy retint une réplique cinglante, la mâchoire crispée. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, qui gisait par terre.

Trop tard.

_ _Everte Statum_ ! s'écria-t-elle, sa baguette pointée sur Queudver.

Le sortilège eut l'effet escompté : le pauvre homme trébucha contre le mur, lâchant sa baguette. Sa tête heurta la pierre et il s'écroula derechef.

Malefoy lança un sortilège informulé qu'elle para de justesse. Son visage était crispé par la tension.

_ Ça, c'était idiot, Granger. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir vivante ?

_ Je prends le risque ! rétorqua-t-elle en attaquant derechef.

Etait-ce sa tante, Bellatrix qui lui avait appris à être aussi rapide ? Depuis quand excellait-il autant en duel ?

Malefoy lui lança un « Impedimenta » qu'elle para, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il éteignit sa baguette, les plongeant tous dans la pénombre. Déroutée pendant une seconde, Hermione réagit néanmoins très vite :

_ _Protego_ !

_ _Endoloris_ !

Un hurlement s'éleva dans la petite cellule, un hurlement étranglé qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas son hurlement à elle. Malefoy ne l'avait pas visée.

_ Non ! Luna ! s'écria-t-elle en allumant sa baguette et en accourant vers le coin de la cellule.

Grave erreur. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_ _Everte Statum_, prononça-t-il d'une voix basse qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le sortilège fut bien plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait formulé quelques secondes plus tôt. Hermione s'écrasa contre le mur derrière elle, projetée en arrière. Sa tête heurta durement le sol, et elle vit des étoiles. Sa vision était floue, mais elle pouvait voir les chaussures de Malefoy s'approcher d'elle.

Dans une vaine tentative, elle brandit sa baguette devant elle. Non… si elle ne s'échappait pas maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, elle se condamnait, elle et Luna.

_ Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un sortilège correctement exécuté Granger, commenta-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je peux te montrer, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il, sa bouche esquissant un rictus alors qu'il levait sa propre baguette vers elle.

Hermione inspira bruyamment, sa baguette à elle qu'elle tenait et qui tremblait tellement qu'elle se sentait faible et aussi vulnérable que si elle n'avait rien eu dans les mains.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à…, commença-t-elle dans un chuchotement précipité.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et leva la main, sans la quitter du regard.

_ A quoi, Granger ? A me faire du mal ? A me tuer ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui tentait toujours de maîtriser le tremblement de sa baguette.

Ses ongles blancs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sale, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus profondément, lui arrachant une grimace, puis un couinement de douleur. Il lui tordit le poignet, mais sans l'inviter à lâcher. Elle comprit pourquoi quand ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers la cible qu'il visait de la baguette d'Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ _Endoloris_, dit-il distinctement, la baguette de sa prisonnière pointée vers Luna qui s'évanouit dans un hurlement de douleur.

_ NON ! s'écria Hermione. Arrête ! S'il te plaît arrête !

Elle lâcha aussitôt sa baguette et recula, les yeux plein de larmes. Malefoy ramassa tranquillement sa baguette et regarda sa main, dégoûté d'avoir eu à la toucher.

_ Si tu as compris la leçon, je te conseille de coopérer la prochaine fois. Sinon, je doute que Fenrir Greyback soit aussi clément que moi. Surtout envers les Sangs-de-Bourbe dans ton genre.

.

.

.

_Et voilà !_

_CECI EST UNE MINI-FIC DANS LE MEME STYLE QUE __**My guardian angel has black wings**__ !_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire**__, et je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fics !_

_Heibi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que cette fic Hors Collection vous plaît jusqu'ici._

_J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui vu qu'il est assez court comparé aux autres._

_**Mia Jagger**__ : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite en tout cas ! _

_Comme toujours, je vous invite à aller mes autres fics déjà terminées, telles que** Hysteria**, **Undisclosed Desires** ou encore **My guardian angel has black wings** ! _

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une __bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

Chapitre 2

.

.

Il avait fallu du temps avant que Luna ne reprenne conscience. Ou plutôt une semi-conscience. Hermione avait la voix brisée et ne cessait de s'excuser.

Elles avaient entendues des voix au-dessus d'elles, où apparemment Queudver se faisait disputer pour sa bêtise, et frissonné d'effroi en entendant un long râle de douleur.

Lucius Malefoy avait de toute évidence mis les grands moyens à disposition. Il les affamait toutes les deux. Le bol de bouillie apporté il y a des jours par Malefoy était fini et léché depuis belle lurette.

Hermione se sentait mourir un peu plus à mesure que les heures passaient. La soif se faisait cruellement sentir.

Des pas lui annoncèrent qu'il revenait. Encore.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte, et elle leva à peine la tête vers lui.

_ Tu es ridicule, Granger, fit-il, sarcastique. On ne te demande rien de compliqué.

Elle ne répondit pas, tournant la tête pour éviter la baguette éclairée pointée droit sur son visage. La lumière dériva lentement sur Luna, qui était à nouveau dans l'inconscient et la réalité.

_ Combien de temps tu crois qu'elle va tenir, Granger ? demanda-t-il avec ironie. Une journée ? Une demi-journée ? On parie combien ?

_ Je t'en prie, Malefoy, elle est malade, supplia Hermione. Il lui faut des soins.

Il lança et rattrapa la baguette d'Hermione d'une main.

_ Mais bien sûr, dit-il en hochant la tête. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, je crois.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

_ D'accord, je le ferais.

Hermione tendit la main vers sa baguette. Malefoy baissa la sienne et recula.

_ Bien. Mais tu penses bien que je ne resterai pas seul avec toi pendant que tu auras une baguette dans la main. Tu le feras en haut, devant tout le monde.

Il était dehors. Hermione baissa la main.

_ J'ai dit que je le ferais, lui rappela-t-elle. Aide Luna.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Je n'ai rien promis que je sache.

Hermione sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Non, tu… tu as dit que tu le ferais… tu me l'as dit.

_ Ta confiance me touche, ironisa-t-il. A moins que ce ne soit ta naïveté.

La jeune femme se leva et tituba vers lui. Il leva sa baguette.

_ Reste où tu es, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Si tu fais un pas de plus…

Elle fit un pas de plus, sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Aide-nous, Malefoy, demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il agita sa baguette et un jet d'eau puissant percuta Hermione de plein fouet, lui faisant pousser un cri tandis qu'elle s'effondrait. Sa peau souffrait de cette attaque. Elle avait déjà vu cette technique une fois, à la télévision lors des vacances d'été avec ses parents.

Ses parents… s'ils la voyaient comme ça.

La torture cessa.

_ Tu l'as cherché, Granger, entendit-elle avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Trempée et grelottante, Hermione resta longtemps par terre, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement.

Ce ne fut que quand ses doigts effleurèrent les bords du bol par inadvertance qu'elle se rendit compte qu'avec l'Aguamenti que Malefoy avait lancé, il avait également rempli le récipient d'eau.

Hermione ne sut pas s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas. Elle donna aussitôt à boire à Luna qui aspira lentement le liquide, poussant un soupir de contentement.

.

oOo

.

Lucius Malefoy dut inspirer longuement pour contrôler sa respiration.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, qu'une sorcière de votre « niveau » ne sait pas produire de Patronus ? N'avez-vous pas été suffisamment torturée, Miss Granger ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, tentant de se remémorer avec précision tout ce qu'elle avait lu avec les Patronus messager.

_ Vous savez qu'il est déjà très compliqué pour un sorcier de notre âge de produire un Patronus corpo…

_ Ne vous rendez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, l'avertit aussitôt Narcissa. Nous avons toujours su que vous étiez la petite « Miss Je-Sais-Tout » de Poudlard. Vous savez produire un Patronus depuis la cinquième année. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

_ Vous savez qu'un Patronus messager ne requiert pas la même puissance, et vous le savez, plaida Hermione pour sa défense. Je ne vous mens pas quand je vous dis que je ne sais pas le faire. On ne l'a jamais appris à Poudlard.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se perdit dans la cheminée alors que Narcissa se pinçait l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Hermione balaya son regard dans la salle et vit qu'apparemment, cela allait lui coûter cher.

_ Ramène-la dans sa cellule, Drago, demanda Narcissa.

Hermione se releva seule, et tourna les talons elle-même. Une fois qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la cave, elle entendit derrière elle :

_ Je te croyais plus intelligente, Granger. Mais finalement, sans livre, tu es aussi bête que Londubat.

Elle ne répondit pas à la pique et arriva au bas de l'escalier avant de s'adosser au mur, attendant qu'il ouvre la porte. Il continua :

_ D'après toi, est-ce que je devrais dire que tu sais parfaitement exécuter un Patronus Messager ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le regarda :

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas, soutint-elle d'un air de défi. Et c'est vrai.

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Un sourire qui devint ce rictus affreux qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il avait des paroles horribles ou blessantes.

_ Je vais procéder autrement, dit-il lentement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Soudain, Hermione sentit une douleur lancinante lui traverser le crâne.

_ … Est-ce que je devrais signer moi-même ton arrêt de mort, Granger ?

Hermione sentit le décor tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds. Elle tomba dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à se trouver dans un autre endroit.

.

Un livre qu'on lui lançait à la figure, des dizaines d'élèves de primaires qui se moquaient d'elle.

_« Sorcière ! Sorcière ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! » _La petite Hermione s'en alla pleurer dans les toilettes.

Tout changea…

Les toilettes de Poudlard étaient submergées par la fumée.

_« On ne pourra être sûrs que Malefoy n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard que si on l'interroge. »_

…

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, cette fois.

__ Hermione on ne peut pas…_

__ Tout ça pourrait très mal tourner…_

Cette Hermione avait douze ans, et arborait à présent l'air sévère du Professeur McGonagall.

__ La potion n'aura aucun effet sans les cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle. Vous voulez interroger Malefoy, oui ou non ? _

.

.

_ STOP ! hurla Hermione.

Malefoy cligna les yeux. Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_ Tu as fabriqué du Polynectar en deuxième année pour m'interroger en faisant prendre à Potter et Weasley l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle ?

Hermione avait des larmes de rage. Elle ne savait pas « fermer » son esprit, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin, contrairement à Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait vulnérable.

_ Moi qui pensait découvrir ta vie ennuyeuse de rat de bibliothèque, siffla Malefoy. Voilà qui est intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre ?

Hermione évita tout contact visuel. Elle trembla en voyant la main blanche de Malefoy s'avancer vers elle. Puis, il baissa la main. Effectivement, pourquoi s'abaisser à la toucher, quand il y avait plus simple ?

_ _Impero_, murmura-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines.

Elle eut soudain, malgré l'endroit glauque où elle se trouvait, que tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Elle connaissait cette dangereuse sensation. Celle d'être décontractée.

De ne plus être en danger.

C'était tout le contraire.

_« Regarde-moi_. »

Docile, elle se prépara à tourner la tête.

_« Regarde-moi. Dans les yeux_. »

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda Malefoy. Ils avaient appris en quatrième année avec le faux Alastor Maugrey à combattre le sortilège de l'Impérium. Elle n'avait pas été très brillante sur cet exercice, contrairement à Harry.

« Ferme les yeux, ferme les yeux, ne le laisse pas te contrôler », faisait sa propre voix, criant dans sa tête.

Hermione cligna les yeux, encore et toujours. Elle essaya de les fermer, difficilement.

_« Regarde-moi. MAINTENANT ! » _

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Malefoy. Dans la lumière blafarde du « _Lumos_ », ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies en deux minuscules points noirs, tandis que ses yeux d'acier lui transperçaient le crâne, en bon occlumens qu'il était.

Non… Il allait entrer dans son esprit, voir tous ces moindres secrets. Il ne devait pas ! Il ne devait…

_ Drago ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione se trouva soudain libre de ses mouvements. Elle expira bruyamment tandis que Drago se tournait vers le haut des escaliers, agacé.

_ Si tu ne me réponds pas, Drago, je descends, avertit Narcissa, avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

_ J'arrive, mère, lança Malefoy.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, et, saisissant Hermione par le coude, il la jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

_ Tu as réussi à gagner du temps ? demanda la voix de Luna au fond.

_ Co…Comment tu le sais ? bredouilla Hermione. J'avais cru être crédible !

Luna laissa échapper un petit rire et reprit de sa voix faible :

_ Tu l'as été, je te rassure. Mais Malefoy sais bien que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu savais lancer des sortilèges de niveau ASPIC alors que vous n'étiez qu'en cinquième année.

Hermione émit un grognement.

_ Il est peut-être terrifié par la guerre, mais apparemment, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir tout compromettre…, dit-elle avec humeur en se laissant tomber par terre.

.

.

_Et voilà !_

_J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre surtout parce qu'il est plutôt court._

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir d'en avoir et je vous répondrai**__ :D_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! _

_Heibi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que cette fic Hors Collection vous plaît jusqu'ici._

_Le chapitre 3 est lui aussi assez court alors je le poste maintenant également. __Cette fic sera vite terminée, c'est un Hors Collection._

_Merci à mes followers, et à mes reviewers !_

_**IMPORTANT A SAVOIR :**_

_**Ceux qui ont des attentes particulières sur cette fic, regardez bien les genres que j'ai mis ! Ce n'est pas pour rien**_

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une __bonne lecture !_

* * *

_._

_._

Chapitre 3

.

.

_ Que je m'entraîne ? dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

_ C'est exact, rétorqua Narcissa d'une voix pincée.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer ses connaissances dans le monde des sorciers.

_ Vous savez que produire un Patronus nécessite un souvenir heureux ? Je ne suis pas sûre de baigner actuellement dans le bonheur pour cela.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir, Drago semblait prêt à la punir d'un maléfice Cuisant.

_ Eh bien, vous ferez des efforts, Miss Granger. Pour votre information, sachez que Fenrir Greyback revient cet après-midi de son expédition de la forêt Noire. Je peux lui demander de faire une petite visite de courtoisie.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas déglutir, et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, comme-ci le loup-garou allait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Bien. Prenez votre baguette. Oh, et inutile de vous rappeler les conséquences d'une récidive.

Malefoy lui lança sa baguette qu'elle attrapa au vol et pointa aussitôt la sienne, prêt à intervenir à la moindre tentative. Narcissa sortit la sienne aussi, une longue baguette noire au manche argenté.

_ Pour produire un Patronus messager…, commença-t-elle.

_ Il faut que le sorcier produise un Patronus Corporel, et ensuite lui transmettre le message par l'oreille du Patronus, récita Hermione à toute vitesse. En cas d'absence d'oreille du Patronus, le sujet peut également parler près de la tête du Patronus. Mais la partie la plus importante est dans la maîtrise du Patronus, qui aura tendance avant tout à se focaliser sur sa mission de protection, et non sa mission de messager.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce alors que les deux Malefoy avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. Narcissa la regarda en clignant des yeux, ne sachant si elle devait être impressionnée ou indignée d'être aussi grossièrement interrompue.

Drago poussa un long, long soupir las. Même dans les pires situations, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à parler, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix aigre. Mais puisque vous tenez absolument à montrer que vous valez quelque chose, soit. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire.

Hermione leva sa baguette et se concentra. Elle devait échouer.

Elle se concentra sur le jour où elle avait jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie à ses parents. Sa gorge se serra.

_ _Spero Patronum_, dit-elle.

Comme prévu, rien ne se produisit. Narcissa lâcha un « hmpf ! Pitoyable » et lui ordonna de recommencer.

Hermione pensa à la fois où Ron et Lavande s'était embrassés après le match de Quidditch.

Encore et toujours de tristes souvenirs. Parfois, elle donnait de l'espoir à Narcissa en produisant une mince vapeur argentée.

_ Vous ne faites exprès, je le sais, lança Narcissa d'une voix grave au bout du quinzième échec. Vous savez créer un Patronus corporel, et vous tentez de gagner du temps.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle.

_ Un Patronus Corporel nécessite un souvenir heureux, précisa-t-elle dans une tentative de justification. Et en ce moment, je ne suis…

Narcissa leva sa baguette vers elle.

_ C'est votre dernière chance, Miss Granger. Si vous ne réussissez pas à produire un Patronus maintenant, je vous tuerai.

Hermione regarda la femme qui la regardait avec dégoût.

_ Mère, baissez votre baguette.

La voix de Drago était douce, mais sans appel. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

_ Vous savez bien que vous vous y prenez mal. Elle ne vous obéira pas.

_ Et donc quoi ? reprit sa mère, vexée. Tu veux t'en occuper ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Narcissa hocha la tête et agita sa baguette. Celle d'Hermione lui sauta des mains, et atterrit dans la main de Drago. Mrs Malefoy resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

_ J'ai besoin d'une pause. Demande à cet incapable de Queudver de la ramener dans sa cellule. Je m'occuperai d'elle dans un instant… le temps de prendre un remontant

Hermione elle-même savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait encore réussi à gagner du temps. Mais elle allait le payer cher. Elle avait peur de mourir, mais si cela pouvait aider à vaincre Voldemort.

Elle se rendit compte que Malefoy n'avait pas bougé pour la ramener alors que Narcissa était déjà sorti. Il avait un regard pensif. Hermione se releva prudemment, comme pour montrer qu'elle attendait qu'il se manifeste. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l'appela :

_ Ramène-moi dans ma cellule.

Il posa finalement ses yeux sur elle, et dit :

_ Je n'aime pas trop qu'on nous fasse perdre du temps.

Son ton n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix lasse. Tu vas me torturer ? Allez-y, si je finis comme un légume, vous ne serez pas plus avancé pour trouver Harry.

Il leva sa baguette et fit quelques pas vers elle. Hermione serra les dents, attendant cette douleur qui la ferait hurler encore. Malefoy répondit d'une voix basse :

_ Voyons, Granger. Pourquoi utiliser la violence quand il y a tellement plus simple pour te faire parler ?

Il la regardait fixement. Elle comprit aussitôt et recula.

_ Ramène-moi dans ma cellule, répéta-t-elle calmement.

_ A vrai dire, je suis très curieux de ce que le trio Potter a pu faire pendant tout ce temps.

Hermione avait lu beaucoup de choses sur l'occlumancie, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à mettre en application ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de se vider complètement l'esprit.

Ne penser à rien.

_ Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle doucement, regardant le tapis d'un œil éteint. Tu n'es pas si cruel Malefoy. Tu ne peux même pas tuer si tu y es amené, tu ne peux pas détruire une personne comme cela.

Il émit un rire bref, avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

_ Mais je ne cherche pas à te détruire. Je cherche des informations. Est-ce que tu aurais des choses à cacher ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Bien sûr qu'elle avait des choses à cacher.

_ Bien, si tu n'as rien à cacher…

_ Je ferai le Patronus.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'éloigna de lui.

_ Je ferai le Patronus, assura-t-elle. Je le promets, s'il te plaît ne…

_ La parole d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ne vaut rien entre ces murs, répliqua le jeune homme.

_ Et que vaut ma parole pour toi, Malefoy ?

La question le fit plisser les yeux. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que son avis importait pour quelque chose. Hermione continua :

_ Tu me connais, que tu le veuilles ou non. On a passé 6 ans à se supporter à Poudlard. Alors que vaut ma parole pour toi, Malefoy ? Est-ce que j'en suis digne ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Parce qu'elle était une pourrie de Gryffondor, il savait qu'elle honorerait sa parole. Il préféra chasser cette idée de sa tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu caches, pour te compromettre à ce point ?

Sa voix était dangereusement menaçante. Hermione ne répondit pas, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard longtemps. Trop longtemps…

_ Arrête tout de suite, prévint la Gryffondor d'une voix sèche. J'ai dit que je ferai ce fichu Patronus !

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Narcissa Malefoy qui se figea en les voyant.

_ Drago, je croyais t'avoir dit d'appeler Queudver pour qu'il la ramène dans sa cellule.

Sa voix rauque prouvait qu'elle était partie se servir un remontant. La situation devait être stressante.

_ Queudver n'est pas ici, Mère, il est avec Rogue, rappela Malefoy. Et de toute façon, Granger semble prête à coopérer.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui jeta sa baguette. Hermione poussa un soupir. Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

_ Eh bien, Miss Granger, montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire.

L'interpellée jeta un bref coup d'œil à Malefoy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

_ _Spero Patronum_ !

Une magnifique loutre argentée jaillit de sa baguette et gambada joyeusement dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à Narcissa. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais appris à en produire un. Le Patronus cabriolait maintenant autour de lui, produisant une chaleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Comme de l'espoir.

C'était de la magie avancée, et c'était une très belle magie.

_ Un phoque…, constata Narcissa en fronçant le nez avec arrogance.

_ Non, une loutre, rectifia Hermione d'une façon plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Malefoy cligna des yeux en s'arrachant à la contemplation du Patronus et se reprit aussitôt. La loutre argentée s'évanouit.

_ Votre Patronus est totalement indiscipliné. Vous a-t-il déjà seulement protégé ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ayant toujours un peu de mal avec ce sortilège, elle avait du mal à maîtriser son Patronus face à de réels dangers. C'était toujours celui d'Harry, le cerf, qui avait changé la donne.

_ Je prends votre silence pour un aveu, lança Narcissa en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. Apprenez à le discipliner.

Une louve argentée jaillit de sa baguette et fonça vers Hermione, comme-ci elle était une menace. La Gryffondor recula aussitôt, terrifiée. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Narcissa fixa son Patronus une fraction de seconde, sans dire un mot.

La louve s'arrêta aussitôt, et s'en retourna vers sa maîtresse. Cette dernière s'agenouilla et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa louve qui s'était sagement arrêté devant Narcissa.

_« A vous d'essayer, maintenant. »_

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà !_

_J'ai décidé de donner à Narcissa le Patronus d'une louve notamment parce qu'elle est très protective et fait passer sa famille avant son devoir de Mangemort._

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! _

_Heibi_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que cette fic Hors Collection vous plaît jusqu'ici._

_**N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fic Black Out qui a été updatée récemment !**_

_Merci à mes followers, et à mes reviewers !_

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une __bonne lecture !_

* * *

_._

_._

Chapitre 4

.

.

_ Un Patronus Messager ? s'enquit Luna.

Hermione était épuisée mais heureuse. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à dompter son Patronus, Narcissa avait consenti à faire descendre de la nourriture et de l'eau à la cave.

Luna et elle reprenait des forces, et Hermione savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne trouvent un plan pour s'échapper. Heureusement, Malefoy n'entrait pas dans son esprit. Il aurait vu qu'elle ordonnait toujours à sa loutre de gambader partout.

Queudver leur avait apporté de l'eau et cette même bouillie infâme, secondé par Malefoy qui servait de garde. Il avait lancé un regard noir à Hermione en posant devant elle la nourriture qui lui était destinée.

Et heureusement, Fenrir Greyback n'était pas descendu. Elles avaient entendu le loup garou grogner au-dessus d'eux. Un débat faisait rage en ce moment au Manoir Malefoy, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione.

_ Tu as peur qu'ils t'emmènent autre part si les autres Mangemorts savent que tu es ici ?

Hermione se figea. Une fois encore, Luna avait mis le point sur ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, et ce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de dire à voix haute.

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va tenir comme ça, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Luna réprima une quinte de toux.

_ Ça va ? s'enquit aussitôt Hermione en lui présentant le broc d'eau. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

_ Oh je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Luna. Cette cave est impressionnante, tu serais surprise de voir le nombre d'œufs d'Aquavirius qu'il y a ici. C'est très intéressant.

Hermione évita soigneusement de répondre, ne sachant si Luna divaguait ou pas.

.

oOo

.

_ Combien de temps comptes-tu continuer cette mascarade ?

La voix glacée de Malefoy intervint dans son dos, alors que Narcissa venait à nouveau de sortir, signant la fin de la leçon.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle avait encore sa baguette à la main. Et son Patronus faisait des cabrioles en sautant sur les fauteuils, ou encore la table basse.

_ C'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu mens.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'en est même pas capable, tu es mal placé pour le savoir.

Encore une fois, la remarque de trop.

La remarque issue de la fierté mal placée d'Hermione Granger. Malefoy vit rouge et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, Hermione leva aussitôt la sienne.

_ Tu n'as aucune chance, vociféra-t-elle.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas récidiver, Granger ? fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu sais ce qui t'attend, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu n'as aucune chance de sortir d'ici. Donne-moi ta baguette.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Malefoy s'avança lentement vers elle, la baguette pointée en cas de sortilège. La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Aurait-elle le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ?

_ Non, Granger, la prévint aussitôt le Serpentard qui était maintenant tout près. Parce que même si par miracle, tu arrivais à t'échapper d'ici, ton idiote d'amie éclairée qui croupit dans ma cave ne survivra pas une seconde de plus.

Luna… C'était impossible pour Hermione ne songer à s'échapper sans elle. Mais la Serdaigle était tellement mal en point qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

Elle baissa sa baguette, la fit tournoyer dans sa main avant de la présenter à Malefoy, non sans un regard de défi.

_ Ne fais pas de mal à Luna, lui intima-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ Ça peut s'arranger, dit-il au tac-au-tac, en la regardant fixement. Même si je ne sais pas faire de Patronus, il y a autre chose que je sais faire.

Il y eut une pause… puis…

Ce fut tellement violent qu'Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

.

.

* * *

.

Un tour, deux tours…

« _Comment es-tu arrivé ici tout à coup ?_ » s'étonna Ron.

« _Par le couloir, Ronald_ » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire en passant derrière lui et en cachant la fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait le Retourneur de Temps.

….

Elle était sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe, s'accrochant à Harry de toutes ses forces.

Harry et elle allaient libérer Sirius Black, enfermé dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick.

…..

Elle était à la bibliothèque, et attachait ses cheveux pour se dégager le front. Et se retourna.

Etait-ce vraiment Viktor Krum qui venait de l'inviter au bal ?

Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait dit qu'il n'avait osé l'aborder et qu'il voulait le faire depuis des semaines ?

Hermione n'y croyait toujours pas, même après tout ce temps, et rayonnait en arrangeant ses cheveux dans la glace du dortoir de Gryffondor.

…..

_ _C'est vrai que c'est joli_, commenta Hermione avec tendresse, en regardant sa loutre gambader autour d'elle, le premier Patronus qu'elle ait fait.

Les membres de l'A.D faisaient des progrès incroyables. Autour d'elle trottinaient d'innombrables Patronus.

…..

Cormac McLaggen l'accompagnait à la fête de Slughorn, et l'attirait férocement vers lui sous la branche de gui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le repoussa violemment et s'enfuit dans la foule.

…..

Est-ce que Rogue ne faisait pas seulement semblant de proposer son aide à Malefoy pour qu'il lui livre son plan ?

….

La mission que Dumbledore avait confié à Harry était la destruction des Horcruxes, des bouts d'âmes de Voldemort éparpillés un peu partout dans le pays.

.

oOo

.

Hermione remuait à peine.

Luna l'appela à maintes reprises d'une voix douce, comme pour réveiller un enfant. Elle ne le fit qu'au bout de quelques heures.

Selon les dires de son amie, Malefoy l'avait fait léviter jusque dans la cellule avant de la jeter sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Hermione songea qu'elle s'était apparemment évanouie lorsqu'il était entré de force dans son esprit. Elle frissonna en se demandant ce qu'il avait vu.

Savait-il pour leur mission ?

Sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avant.

Des larmes d'impuissance s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à fermer son esprit. Maintenant, elle comprenait à quel point Harry avait dû se sentir mal lors des séances d'occlumancie avec Rogue.

.

oOo

.

Le visage d'Hermione était tellement abattu qu'elle fut elle-même surprise de voir que la loutre argentée sortait de sa baguette magique. Quel bonheur pouvait-il y avoir en elle en ce moment ?

Cette fois, la loutre n'alla pas partout, mais trottina lentement jusqu'à sa maîtresse devant laquelle elle se planta sagement. Hermione répéta alors la phrase d'entraînement qu'elle était censée dire.

Narcissa hocha la tête, signe de satisfaction.

_ Bien. Je vois que ça n'était pas compliqué, finalement.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle préférait faire cela plutôt que de subir encore une fois cette horreur de légilimancie. Ne sachant pas ce que Malefoy avait découvert, elle s'attendait au pire.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche avant de marmonner :

_ Ah…oui, cet elfe incapable n'est plus dans nos pattes.

Elle sortit de la pièce, probablement pour aller chercher Lucius qui arriva bientôt, accompagné de Pettigrow, armé d'un plateau. Il venait certainement de donner à manger à Luna. Hermione en fut soulagée.

_ Vous avez mis le temps, lança-t-il d'un air méchant en guise de bonjour.

La Gryffondor ne releva pas. Elle était fatiguée.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya Narcissa.

Hermione se sentit désemparée, mais leva néanmoins sa baguette.

« Harry et Ron », pensa-t-elle très fort. « Harry et Ron. »

_ _Spero Patronum_ !

La loutre argentée s'avança, parfaitement disciplinée désormais. Hermione récita le message qu'on lui avait ordonné de dire :

_ Harry c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, les Mangemorts me poursuivaient, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper en réussissant à en stupéfixer un. Où es-tu ? Donne-moi un…

Il y eut un éclair blanc, et Hermione lâcha un cri de douleur. La loutre s'évanouit.

_ Mettez-y plus d'émotions, ordonna Lucius Malefoy en baissant sa baguette. Nous avons tout notre temps, Miss Granger.

.

oOo

.

_ Luna, tu vas de plus en plus mal, constata Hermione, inquiète.

La Serdaigle toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Et une cellule crasseuse n'était certainement pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour une malade.

La cellule s'ouvrit sur Pettigrow.

_ Debout, ordonna-t-il à Hermione d'une voix sifflante.

_ Où m'emmenez-vous ? répliqua-t-elle.

_ Pas d'explications. Debout !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Luna, avant de se lever. Que lui voulait-on encore cette fois ? La veille, elle avait passé des heures avant de pouvoir créer un Patronus Messager suffisant.

Elle se retrouva face à Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Emmenez-la dans le petit salon et surveillez-la.

Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'enquit aussitôt Hermione en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne de Pettigrow.

_ La cave est protégée de sorte que des formes de magie telles que des Patronus corporels ne peuvent pas y rentrer. En attendant que Potter daigne vous répondre, Queudver vous gardera dans une chambre que nous protègerons par des sorts.

Hermione n'aimait pas cette idée de laisser Luna seule et malade en bas.

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas au moins faire monter Luna aussi ? tenta-t-elle désespérément, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacial, puis fit un signe de la main à Queudver pour lui dire d'emmener la Gryffondor. Il n'était plus question de discuter.

Les Malefoy avaient une vision particulière de « petit salon ». A la vue de tout ce luxe, Hermione se sentit extrêmement mal. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative à Queudver.

_ Je vous en prie, le supplia-t-elle, Luna est extrêmement malade.

_ Je sais, siffla-t-il en guise de réponse en la forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ne bougez pas.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre ? _Il savait_ ? Décidément, il n'avait aucun cœur.

_ Si vous le savez, alors faites quelque chose pour elle. Donnez-lui de quoi la soigner.

_ Je lui ai déjà descendu sa nourriture.

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant ! protesta Hermione avec véhémence.

Mais son geôlier ne semblait pas vouloir discuter plus longtemps. Il se contenta de s'asseoir aussi non sans sortir sa baguette.

.

Le temps passa.

Dix minutes.

Vingt minutes.

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait peur que Luna fasse un malaise, elle se demandait si Ron était finalement revenu, et, si ce n'était pas le cas, si Harry arrivait à s'en sortir seul. Avait-il avancé dans sa recherche des Horcruxes ?

Au bout d'une heure, la porte s'ouvrit. Changement de garde. C'était Malefoy cette fois. Hermione aurait largement préféré que Queudver reste un peu plus, même s'il ne parlait pas.

.

Quand le Serpentard s'assit à nouveau, elle ne bougea pas, faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Mieux valait faire semblant d'attendre craintivement l'arrivée du Patronus messager de Harry.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait faire cette tête ?

De toute évidence, Malefoy aussi s'ennuyait, mais la tension le rendait alerte au moindre mouvement de sa prisonnière.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'Harry sache faire de Patronus Messager, annonça lentement Hermione.

_ Quelle importance ? répliqua-t-il. Maintenant qu'il croit que tu es saine et sauve et en vie, il enverra bien son idiote de chouette pour te donner rendez-vous.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa.

_ Pour ton information, Hedwige est morte lorsque vous avez attaqué Privet Drive, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aigre.

Elle le vit hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce que la mort d'un volatile était de toute manière pour ce crétin de Mangemort ? Pour Harry, Hermione le savait, Hedwige avait été sa seule amie pendant les horribles vacances d'été qu'il passait chez les Dursley.

_ Il trouvera bien un moyen de toute manière, conclut-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et tourna la tête.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent ainsi.

_ Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? soupira Hermione. Tout ceci est ridicule.

_ Ne bouge pas, Granger, l'avertit sèchement Malefoy.

_ Je veux retourner dans ma cellule, répliqua la Gryffondor. Luna est très malade, elle a besoin de soins.

Le Serpentard sembla réfléchir.

_ Je te propose un marché, Granger. J'aiderai ton idiote d'amie à une condition.

Hermione se raidit.

_ Il est hors de question que tu entres à nouveau dans mon esprit ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais il secoua la tête.

_ Je veux que tu m'apprennes à créer un Patronus.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, Malefoy la regardait fixement, signe qu'il ne mentait pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? fit-elle sèchement. Je ne suis pas qualifiée.

Malefoy balaya ses remarques d'un rictus mauvais. Dans son image dansait encore l'image de la loutre argentée qui, à chaque fois, apportait la douce chaleur de l'espoir en lui. L'espoir qu'un jour, tout irait mieux.

_ Ma tante Bellatrix m'enseigne. Mais tu te rends bien compte que si elle vient et voit une Sang-De-Bourbe ici, tu es morte.

Hermione frissonna. Elle savait jusqu'où cette horrible bonne femme pouvait aller. Elle était complètement folle.

_ Promets-le, demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais ce que vaut ma parole, je sais ce que vaut la tienne, rétorqua-t-elle. Promets, et je t'enseignerai ensuite.

_ Très bien. Tu as ma parole.

_ Pour ce qu'elle vaut…

Malefoy s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Prends ta baguette.

.

* * *

.

.

_Et voilà !_

_Eh oui, Malefoy va apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, depuis le temps, il n'est pas trop tôt !_

_Et il a appris dans l'esprit d'Hermione qu'Harry partait à la chasse aux Horcruxes !_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! _

_Heibi_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de signe de vie, mais déménagement, et une semaine sans Internet, ça n'a pas aidé._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !_

_Ma fic __**Black Out**__ sera updatée demain, et je vous encourage à aller voir mes autres fics finies !_

_._

_**Hysteria**_

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

_**My guardian angel has black wings (Hors Collection)**_

_._

_**BEA**__ : Bonne rentrée à toi ! J'espère que ton attente sera récompensée ^^ J'essaie quand même de faire des chapitre relativement longs tournant autour de 1800 à 2000 mots et de couper les chapitres au bon moment. A la semaine prochaine !_

.

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

.

.

.

Chapitre 5

.

.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, un hibou noir tapa contre le carreau. Hermione et Malefoy levèrent la tête en même temps.

_ Qui est-ce ? murmura la Gryffondor.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Malefoy ouvrit la fenêtre, où un vent frais s'engouffra en même temps que le volatile qui se posa juste devant Hermione et lui tendit sa lettre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Lucius, Narcissa et Pettigrow.

_ Je vous l'avais dit, Lucius ! fit Narcissa, triomphante. Ce hibou venait bien pour la Sang-De-Bourbe.

_ Il était temps, grogna ce dernier alors qu'Hermione détachait la lettre et la lui tendait. Voyons un peu ce que dit notre cher Potter.

Narcissa examina le hibou.

_ Je crois qu'il provient d'un service postal par hibou pas loin de Godric's Hollow. Si nous envoyons Dolohov et…

_ Hors de question, coupa Lucius. Si Potter voit des Mangemorts rappliquer, il saura que c'est un piège.

Il décacheta la lettre brusquement et parcourut rapidement les courtes lignes que l'Elu avait écrites. Son expression se rembrunit.

_ Vous allez devoir nous éclairer, Miss Granger, dit-il en lui tendant sèchement le parchemin.

Hermione trembla en prenant la lettre. Harry n'avait quand même pas été si idiot au point de révéler des informations compromettantes dedans ?

.

.

_Hermy,_

_J'ai eu si peur ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?_

_J'ai affreusement besoin de ton aide pour la suite. Si tu reçois ce message, retrouve-moi dès demain à la tombée de la nuit dans le premier endroit où tu nous as fait transplaner après notre escapade pour Tu-Sais-Quoi._

_Je t'attendrais._

_Ton ami._

.

.

La jeune femme retint un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait rien dit, et avait quelques soupçons. Il avait même poussé le jeu à utiliser « Hermy » le surnom d'on l'avait affublé Graup, le demi-frère géant d'Hagrid.

_ Alors ? s'enquit Lucius Malefoy qui s'impatientait.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans l'endroit où s'est tenue la dernière coupe du Monde de Quidditch, répondit-elle. La forêt.

_ Parfait ! Parfait ! Nous irons donc là-bas dès demain, décida Lucius.

.

oOo

.

Malefoy continuait à s'entraîner au Patronus.

Comment Granger faisait-elle ? Comment cet idiot de Potter faisait-il ?

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas quand même ce crétin de Weasley y arrivait ?

De ce qu'il savait, tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'étaient entraînés au Patronus. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi une formation similaire… Voire avoir pu rejoindre cette bande.

Il secoua la tête en imaginant la tête de l'A.D entière s'il s'était pointé un jour dans la Salle sur Demande. N'empêche, ç'aurait été une occasion de pouvoir lancer des sorts à Potter, Weasley, ou même ce grand dadais de Londubat.

_ _Spero Patronum_.

Rien ne se produisit. Il s'énerva. Granger lui avait dit de choisir un souvenir heureux, mais elle avait raison. Personne ne baignait dans le bonheur en ce moment.

.

Potter était en train de s'acharner à détruire Voldemort. Il l'avait vue dans l'esprit de Granger et méditait cette découverte depuis un moment.

Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'était réellement un Horcruxe, mais pour une fois, il voyait ce qu'il avait vu dans le Patronus de Granger.

L'espoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'espoir de la paix.

.

Des coups répétés à la porte se firent entendre. Narcissa entra.

_ Nous renvoyons Queudver à Bellatrix demain, dit-elle. Si nous le gardons trop longtemps, nous risquons des ennuis. Tu t'occuperas de la surveillance de la Sang-De-Bourbe pendant le transfert jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Avec Fenrir Greyback.

Malefoy ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût. Il détestait le loup-garou. Narcissa dut remarquer son trouble et secoua la tête tristement.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Greyback. Mais au cas où il y aurait un problème, il nous le faut. C'est le seul capable de la pister si jamais elle s'échappe. Ton père et moi, nous allons devoir rameuter d'autres Mangemorts en souterrain pour sécuriser le périmètre.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, avant de le serrer contre elle. Malefoy se retint de fondre en larmes, ou même de trembler.

Personne ne méritait cela. Personne.

.

oOo

.

_ Tu vas mal, Luna, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Aucune réponse. La respiration de la blonde était faible. Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire, c'était éponger la sueur de son front, et lui donner à boire.

_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Hermione. On va s'occuper de toi.

Elle espérait que Malefoy tienne sa promesse. Des pas se firent entendre. Quand il apparut, jamais elle ne fut aussi contente de le voir.

Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit que c'était Pettigrow qui entrait… les mains vides. Où étaient les potions de guérison ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Hermione d'une voix agressive.

_ Madame veut que vous ayez l'air d'une fugitive, et non plus d'une prisonnière. Venez.

Comme Hermione regardait Luna, Pettigrow s'énerva.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ? C'en est fini de celle-là, de toute manière !

_ Taisez-vous ! hurla Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Un éclair rouge l'atteignit de plein fouet, la plongeant dans la pénombre.

.

oOo

.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, des éclats de voix retentissaient autour d'elle. Une porte claqua, et Hermione se redressa, le front en sueur et douloureux.

_ Queudver…, marmonna-t-elle, réprimant un grognement.

Une pile sombre atterrit devant elle.

_ Tu as dix minutes pour te débarbouiller et te changer avant que je ne revienne, fit la voix de Malefoy.

Il claqua la porte si fort qu'Hermione sursauta. Elle regarda où elle se trouvait. C'était une « petite » chambre avec une salle de bain annexée. En dix minutes, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se laver. Après tout, une fugitive comme elle propre comme un sou neuf éveillerait les soupçons.

La jeune femme entreprit plutôt de se débarbouiller à la va-vite et enfila les vêtements donnés : un pantalon vieux qui flottait un peu, vu qu'elle avait perdu du poids, un cardigan dont le tissu fin n'était pas très approprié pour la saison et une cape élimée.

Elle la bouclait sur ses épaules, abandonnant les vieilles loques qui lui avaient servies de vêtements, un regard vide sur la cheminée.

Quand Malefoy entra à nouveau, Hermione tourna le dos à la cheminée et le regarda, les poings serrés.

_ Tu as promis que Luna serait soignée, lui rappela aussitôt Hermione.

_ J'ai promis que je le ferai si je réussissais à faire un Patronus, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Le fait que tu sois un élève médiocre n'est pas mon problème, fit Hermione, les dents serrées.

Malefoy poussa un soupir.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille.

Et ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle passe devant lui, comme à chaque fois. Il avait sorti sa baguette. Hermione s'avança lentement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur…

….

Elle lui jeta une énorme poignée de cendres au visage.

Malefoy lâcha un cri de douleur, mais elle réagit aussitôt en lui arrachant sa baguette magique.

_ _Silencio_ !

Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du Serpentard, qui se tordait toujours de douleur. Hermione s'éloigna de lui, et brandit la baguette.

_ Désolée pour cela, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Malefoy ne parlait toujours pas, mais il cligna des yeux, tentant de voir quelque chose à travers la cendre. Hermione ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour la guider à travers le manoir, mais elle fit disparaître la cendre et lui rendit sa voix.

_ Un cri, Malefoy, et je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être né.

_ Tu es complètement folle, Granger, dit-il en réprimant une quinte de toux.

De la cendre était entrée dans sa bouche et lui irritait à présent la gorge. Néanmoins il sortit une baguette qu'il pointa sur elle. Sa baguette, la baguette d'Hermione.

_ Je prends le risque, répliqua-t-elle. Tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici, moi et Luna.

Il poussa un long soupir.

_ Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. Je te conseille de te rendre si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. Tu sembles avoir le cerveau ramolli, Granger.

_ C'est ce qu'on va vite voir…, dit Hermione en s'apprêtant à lancer un sort.

_ Drago ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

.

La voix de Narcissa derrière la porte fit sursauter Hermione qui jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Celui-ci haussait les sourcils avec l'air de dire « Et maintenant, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

_ Drago si tu ne réponds pas dans les cinq secondes, j'entre, prévint Narcissa d'une voix froide.

_ Tout va bien, mère, répondit alors Malefoy aussitôt, alors qu'Hermione était complètement sous le choc. Nous avons presque fini.

_ Très bien, répondit lentement Narcissa. Descends vite, Greyback est arrivé, il remontera de la cave bientôt.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Hermione sentit une pierre lui tomber dans la poitrine.

_ La…La cave ? Pourquoi faire à la cave ?

Malefoy baissa sa baguette magique lentement. Son silence ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il fit un pas vers elle, le regard impénétrable. Hermione brandit aussitôt sa baguette, craintivement.

_ Pourquoi faire à la cave, Malefoy ? insista-t-elle.

Il arriva juste devant elle, sans qu'elle ne jetât aucun sort. Puis, la sentence tomba comme un coup de massue :

_ Xenophilius Lovegood a récidivé. Il a fait croire aux Mangemort qu'il avait attrapé Potter.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Voilà pourquoi Fenrir Greyback descendait à la cave. Pour en finir avec Luna.

_ Non… Non… NON !

Son hurlement fut coupé quand Malefoy lui lança un sortilège de Mutisme avec sa propre baguette à elle. Hermione tenta de sortir en trombe de la salle, pour empêcher cette horreur de se dérouler.

Mais le Serpentard la ramena à l'intérieur. La bouche d'Hermione émettait un hurlement muet, répétant les « Non ! Non ! » qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer.

_ Arrête ! l'avertit-il aussitôt. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle !

Hermione sanglotait à présent, et le frappait de ses poings, cherchant encore à sortir, se débattant.

_ Si tu descends, tu vas mourir ! s'écria Malefoy en tentant de la maîtriser. Reste ici !

Elle finit par cesser résister et s'effondra à moitié dans ses bras. Le sortilège de Mutisme cessa et il l'entendit hoqueter :

_ Tu avais promis… Tu avais promis… Comment as-tu pu…

Elle pleurait contre son épaule. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait pleurer, qu'il se rendait compte qu'en ce moment même, Greyback était en train de tuer Luna Lovegood, Malefoy sentit son cœur se serrer, et n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de repousser cette Sang-De-Bourbe qui pleurait tout contre lui.

Il resta pendant un moment comme ça, et dit :

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lovegood récidive. On avait ordonné de la tuer à petit feu, en empoisonnant sa nourriture. Elle était déjà condamnée.

C'était une chose horrible à dire. Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent. Mais Malefoy ne voulait pas lui raconter d'histoires. Il n'avait plus la force.

_ Comment as-tu pu… Tu es un monstre…

C'était tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait dire.

Malefoy songea qu'elle avait raison. Il avait laissé ses parents la torturer. Il l'avait torturée. Il l'avait affamée. Il était entré dans son esprit par la force.

Et il laissait Fenrir Greyback tuer Luna Lovegood.

Il était un monstre.

_ Je sais…, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre, Granger, et je ne ferai plus jamais le bien.

_._

_._

_._

_Je sais, vous me détestez d'avoir tué Luna._

_Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je l'adore, mais malheureusement, je l'ai vue mourir en écrivant cette fic ^^' quand je vous dis que cette fic est assez sombre._

_**Petit follower ou petit visiteur, c'est à toi que je m'adresse**__ : Lâche un petit com' ! ^^_

_Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite et sortez couverts !_

_Heibi._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_**AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE !**_

_Haaa, ça me rend triste d'avoir à finir cette petite fic. J'en suis devenue très proches, un peu comme dans __**Undisclosed Desires**__ et le fait de savoir que la semaine prochaine ce sera fini, ça me brise le cœur… Pas vous ? _

_Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et qui la follow en tout cas ! Merci merci à tous !_

_._

_**Guest**__ : Wow, mais tu as lu tous mes Dramione ! O_o Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante, et surtout flattée. Je te remercie infiniment pour tout, surtout d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! :) Pour savoir comment je vais continuer les choses, eh bien… Je t'invite à regarder les genres que j'ai mis… ce qui explique bien le côté noir de cette fic ^^ Je te remercie en tout cas de me suivre et espère te revoir très bientôt ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Nanoute1321**__: Oui, je n'ai pas voulu un Malefoy froid et arrogant comme on en voit, je voulais quelqu'un qui se rapproche vraiment du livre :un jeune adolescent terrifié, pas très très courageux peut-être et surtout déboussolé par tout le mal qui règne autour de lui. Et disons qu'il laisse Hermione pleurer dans ses bras surtout parce que lui-même est très choqué ^^_

_._

_._

.

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

.

.

.

Chapitre 6

.

.

.

_ Quelle merveilleuse odeur.

_ Arrière, Greyback. Il nous la faut en un seul morceau.

Le loup-garou lança un regard noir à Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione ne disait rien, mais des larmes silencieuses roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

C'était le crépuscule. Le soleil se couchait par-delà l'horizon. La plaine où Hermione avait campé autrefois avec Harry et les Weasley était déserte, l'herbe verte se teintait d'orange.

Mais la beauté du paysage ne pouvait être admirée à sa juste valeur ni par la Gryffondor, dévastée par la perte de son amie Luna, ni par les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, peu intéressés par de telles futilités.

_ Bien, coupa Lucius. Etant donné que cette forêt est immense, nous allons utiliser la voie des airs. Drago, tu as ton balai ?

Quelle question : cela se voyait non ? L'air pâle du jeune homme contrastait avec le soleil.

_ Nous allons partir par la voie des airs jeter des sortilèges pour cerner une zone large, décida Lucius. Narcissa, as-tu prévenu les autres ?

_ Bellatrix est furieuse, l'avertit sa femme alors qu'un craquement sonore se faisait entendre.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour parler à l'arrivante quand celle-ci le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla.

_ Espèce d'infâme crétin ! vociféra Bellatrix en le dardant d'un regard noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux quand il le saura !

_ Il sera d'autant plus heureux quand nous aurons capturé Potter, répliqua Lucius en ramassant son balai tombé sous le choc.

Bellatrix se tourna enfin vers la Sang-De-Bourbe et fronça le nez.

_ D'autres Mangemorts arrivent, informa-t-elle.

_ Bonne idée, dit Narcissa. Nous allons couvrir le terrain au sol pendant que Lucius et Drago surveilleront d'en haut. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. Drago, le sortilège de Désillusion.

Son fils sortit sa propre baguette pour se jeter un sortilège de Désillusion. Lucius en fit autant, avant que tous deux ne s'élèvent lentement.

.

Hermione regarda Malefoy s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Bien qu'elle soit en territoire ennemi, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant que Malefoy était parti. Certes, il n'était pas son ami, mais il était moins Mangemort que les autres.

Bellatrix la saisit par les cheveux et la poussa sans ménagement devant elle.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre dans cette maudite forêt ! Greyback, suis-la de loin, et si jamais elle tente quoi que ce soit, tue-la.

Greyback grogna en signe de satisfaction. Hermione n'était pas rassurée. Des craquements sonores lui annoncèrent que les Mangemorts transplanaient l'un après l'autre pour se mettre à des points stratégiques en bordure de la forêt.

N'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec le loup-garou, Hermione se mit en route aussitôt. Elle se retrouva bientôt seule, complètement seule, n'entendant pas du tout Greyback qui la surveillait de loin, attendant qu'Harry se montre.

La sorcière sentit les larmes redoubler, mais elle inspira longuement pour se calmer.

Pourvu qu'Harry ait emmené sa cape d'invisibilité, et qu'il puisse s'en servir. Aurait-elle le temps de s'en sortir avant que les Mangemorts ne cernent tout le territoire ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier élimée.

Sa main se referma sur le manche de sa baguette.

« _Diffindo_ » fit-elle mentalement.

.

OOo

.

_Flash-Back_

.

« _Je suis un monstre, Granger, et je ne ferai plus jamais le bien_. »

Ces paroles étaient dénuées d'émotions, mais elles voulaient tout dire. Hermione se détacha légèrement de Malefoy et leva la tête vers lui.

Il avait conscience de ce qu'il était, des actions de son camp. Elle ressentit de la compassion à son égard.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Et tu as les moyens de faire le bien.

Il se raidit et fit un pas en arrière.

_ N'essaie pas de m'amadouer pour sortir d'ici, siffla-t-il soudain d'une voix dure. Ne me prends pas pour un débutant, Granger.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et renifla.

_ Et toi, Malefoy ? N'as-tu pas envie de sortir d'ici ? Vas-tu me faire croire que tu n'as pas de scrupules à voir ce qui se passe ?

_ Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, Granger, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_ Réponds-moi.

Hermione baissa la baguette de Malefoy, sérieuse.

_ Je ne t'attaquerai pas. Alors réponds-moi, Malefoy.

Malefoy cligna des yeux, sans pour autant répondre. Hermione prit cela comme un aveu.

_ Tu te rappelles, cette nuit, dans la tour d'astronomie ? Le soir où Dumbledore est mort.

Elle le vit se raidir et pâlir. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment oublier cette nuit horrible ?

_ Il t'avait proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Si tu acceptes de m'aider…

Malefoy ne la laissa même pas finir et s'esclaffa devant tant de naïveté.

_ C'est vrai, insista Hermione. Je t'en prie Malefoy. Je peux t'aider à…

_ Si tu ne te tais pas dans la seconde, Granger, j'entre dans ton esprit, et je te jure que lorsque je t'aurais vidé de tous tes secrets tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

_ Pour une fois, sois du bon côté, Malefoy, pria-t-elle. Juste… Laisse-moi ma baguette dans la Forêt Interdite.

Un sortilège ricocha à deux centimètres de son oreille droite, la faisant aussitôt taire. Hermione ferma aussitôt les yeux, de peur que Malefoy ne pénètre dans son esprit.

_ Ton idée de « liberté », c'est de me faire tuer, Granger ?

La voix était menaçante et dangereusement proche, et Hermione n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, s'efforçant de fermer son esprit.

_ Si les Mangemorts croient que tu as été manipulé par un sortilège de l'Impérium, ou alors que j'ai berné tout le monde avec un sortilège de Duplication, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

Un silence lourd envahit l'atmosphère. Hermione ouvrit anxieusement les yeux. Malefoy était tout près d'elle mais ne la regardait pas. Il semblait réfléchir… puis secoua la tête.

_ Hors de question. Je me ferai tuer.

Il voulut s'écarter d'elle, mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

_ Alors viens avec moi. Si je te fais passer pour mon otage, tes parents n'auront aucun problème.

_ Tu sembles avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation, constata-t-il amèrement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que je suis digne de confiance, ou même que je t'aiderai ?

Elle soutint longuement son regard.

_ Parce que je sais, Malefoy, que même malgré tout ça, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, ça me donne confiance.

Et le Serpentard la regarda longuement, méditant ses paroles.

.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

.

oOo

.

Le bout de la baguette d'Hermione dépassait imperceptiblement du trou de la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Que ce soit Greyback, ou quelqu'un d'autre qui la surveillait, de loin, on aurait cru qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Mais non.

Harry avait magnifiquement choisi son moment. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et Hermione faisait monter un brouillard épais sur la forêt.

Drago et Lucius ne pourraient plus rien voir d'en haut, ni les autres dans cette purée de pois. Ils ne pourraient pas se repérer, pas plus que les autres. Et ça serait bénéfique.

« _Hominum Revelio_ », murmura-t-elle.

Greyback était assez loin d'elle, à sept heures. Elle frissonna, et décrivit un cercle assez large, en jetant les sortilèges de protection informulés. Cela marcha, car deux minutes après, elle sentit le loup-garou arriver en trombe, inspirant à fond pour chercher son odeur.

Hermione retint son souffle.

Il jura et continua sa route.

Elle n'avait que peu de temps.

_ _Spero Patronum_ ! prononça-t-elle.

La loutre argentée apparut, et elle s'avança vers Hermione qui s'écria d'une voix désespérée :

_ Harry ! Surtout ne viens pas dans la Forêt ! C'est un piège les Mangemorts t'attendent pour te tendre une embuscade !

Lorsque la loutre argentée disparut, et Hermione répéta :

_ _Hominum Revelio_ !

Le sortilège lui révéla que les autres Mangemorts se trouvaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais la zone était presque cernée. Il lui fallait aller avancer encore plus vers l'est si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

_ _Specialis Revelio_ !

Le périmètre de sécurité des Mangemorts était presque bouclé. Il lui fallait avancer encore à 150 mètres, là où se trouvaient présentement Narcissa et Bellatrix. C'était risqué, mais Hermione n'avait plus le choix. Passé cet obstacle, elle pourrait transplaner et se réfugier quelque part.

La jeune Gryffondor inspira longuement tout en se jetant un sortilège de Désillusion…

… et fonça.

Les branches mortes craquèrent sous son poids, tandis qu'elle courait à perdre haleine, tous les sens en alerte.

Son Patronus n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Elle espérait qu'Harry s'en sorte.

« _Assurdiato_ ! » s'écria-t-elle mentalement, la baguette pointée devant elle.

Puis, la pointant derrière elle, elle jeta des étincelles rouges, espérant que ça attire quelques Mangemorts dans la mauvaise direction.

.

_ Tu as vu ça, Bella ?

_ Ce n'est pas le signal convenu ! C'est soit cette idiote de Sang-De-Bourbe ou Potter !

Les voix n'étaient pas loin. Hermione réitéra le sortilège « _Specialis Revelio_ » pour voir où elle en était. La barrière était juste devant elle, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine. Elle se remit à courir et se disait que son plan avait quand même marché quand… elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, sa baguette à la main, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Greyback la percuta de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri strident qui se répercuta dans toute la forêt. Ils roulèrent ensemble et le loup-garou la maintint au sol d'une main.

_ Ingénieux, susurra-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour avoir une baguette, si tu as trompé cet idiot de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione avait mal, et souffla malgré tout du mieux qu'elle put :

_ Je… J'ai trompé…Sortilège de Duplication. Il n'a…

Si elle allait mourir, mieux valait ne pas entraîner Malefoy dans sa chute.

_ A vrai dire, je m'en fiche, siffla Greyback en raffermissant sa prise autour de son cou. Il sera puni pour sa négligence. Et moi, je me chargerai de toi.

Il se pencha sur elle, et passa sa langue dans la peau de son cou, la faisant s'agiter de dégoût. Mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle suffoquait.

_ Délicieuse odeur… Tu as trompés les autres, mais tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Pas avec ce parfum, Hermione Granger.

Greyback était en train de retrousser ses lèvres, quand il bascula sur le côté dans un jappement effroyable. Hermione se redressa précipitamment, sous le choc, et rampa le plus loin possible du loup-garou, sans cesser de le regarder. Il était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

.

Sa main tâtonna dans la terre humide et les feuilles mortes et elle finit par trouver le manche de sa baguette… jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main s'abatte sur la sienne, lui faisant pousser un cri.

_ Relève-toi, Granger !

Malefoy était furieux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans cette galère ? Il la tenait par le coude, et la secouait.

_ Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi ? Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

Sa voix était stridente par la peur des représailles qui allaient s'abattre sur lui. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Greyback. Etait-il… mort ? Malefoy l'avait-il tué … ?

Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents.

_ Par ici, Cissy, dépêche-toi ! Si Greyback n'en a pas encore fini avec elle, je me ferai un plaisir de l'achever moi-même et planter sa tête au bout d'une pique !

Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard horrifié, et le Serpentard se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il s'était suffisamment mouillé pour cette affaire, et il était hors de question d'en rajouter.

La Gryffondor tourna les talons pour franchir la barrière. Il lui fallait fuir et transplaner. Mais…

_ Non ! hurla Narcissa en agitant sa baguette.

Hermione trébucha et s'effondra par terre. Elle se retourna et fit face eux deux Mangemorts.

_ _Stupé_…

Mais Bellatrix fendit l'air en une fraction de seconde. Une large entaille sur le bras d'Hermione apparut, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette.

_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'échapper, Granger ! hurla Bellatrix, dans un rire hystérique.

_ Comment a-t-elle eu cette baguette ?! s'écria Narcissa.

Hermione fut trop traumatisée pour répondre, et se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle se força à ne pas regarder l'arbre derrière lequel Malefoy avait disparu. Etait-il encore là, ou était-il parti ?

_._

_._

_._

_**AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE POSTE ! **_

_La semaine prochaine, tout sera fini T_T_

_Sachant que Malefoy est quand même loin d'être courageux, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est parti, ou qu'il est resté ? Personnellement, je pense qu'il est parti :P *sors*_

_**N'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' en tout cas !  
**_

_**Je vous retrouve pour le Grand Final ! **_

_A bientôt ! _

_Heibi_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !_

_**Nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre** (je sais que je devais le poster ce week-end, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps sorry )_

_Alors, Malefoy est-il parti, est-il resté ? _

_Je tiens à vous dire MERCI du fond fond du cœur d'avoir suivi cette fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi !_

_Une petite réponse rapide à __**TOUS MES REVIEWERS (incluant ceux qui ont un compte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer un mp, T^T)**__! Mais je vous aime quand même hein ? :D_

_**Nanoute1321**__ : L'un des meilleurs compliments que je pouvais avoir si mes capacités d'écriture peuvent te faire ressentir toute cette tension et cette pression ! J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras avec bonheur terminer cette petite fic. _

_**SmilingSparrow**__ : Etant donné que je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de t'envoyer un mp et que je te réponds ici, je devrais être celle qui m'excuse. Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise en tout cas. Quant à savoir si Hermione va mourir, eh bien… je te laisse découvrir la réponse par toi-même _

_**InfinitiPotter **__: Eh bien, nous sommes la semaine prochaine ! :D (enfin, la semaine d'après, plus concrètement, mais on s'en fout ! :3) Bonne lecture !_

_**Nadra** : Bien à toi aussi et merci d'avoir laissé une review ! ) Bonne lecture_

_**Merci également à tous mes followers !**_

_._

.

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

.

.

.

Chapitre 7

.

.

.

Plus de baguette.

Plus d'échappatoire maintenant que deux Mangemorts, dont une à moitié folle allaient la tuer.

_ Comment as-tu eu cette baguette, Sang-De-Bourbe ?

Narcissa avait perdu son sang-froid. Pour une femme de sa classe c'était un spectacle éprouvant à voir.

_ Qu'as-tu fait à Drago ? Où est-il ?!

Hermione comprit pourquoi son Patronus était une louve. Cette femme plaçait sa famille au-dessus de tout, même au-dessus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était protective, et était capable de tuer si on touchait à Drago.

Elle eut un grand respect pour elle, et ce fut certainement cela qui lui fit prononcer les mots suivants :

_ J'ai soumis votre fils à l'Impérium depuis le manoir. Il s'est laissé duper par le sortilège de Duplication que j'avais jeté sur ma baguette. En ce moment, il est derrière un arbre, stupéfixé. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire où avec exactitude.

Mieux valait enfiler le masque de la méchante jusqu'au bout. Narcissa vit rouge. Bellatrix siffla :

_ Je crois que le reste ne m'intéresse pas. _Avada_… !

_ Non ! répliqua Narcissa d'une voix forte.

Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi. Son visage était déformé par la haine.

_ C'est à moi de la tuer.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Bellatrix.

_ Faisons-le ensemble, Cissy.

Elles levaient leurs baguettes en même temps, quand elles entendirent : « _Expelliarmus _! »

_ Drago !

La baguette de Narcissa vola et tomba près d'une souche d'arbre. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui avait osé les interrompre, mais elle écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un rictus mauvais ne déforme son visage.

.

Hermione était sous le choc. Il était sorti de l'arbre. Et il avait annulé le sortilège de Désillusion. Il semblait complètement perdu, les yeux immenses, sa baguette brandie.

_ Quel idiot…, marmonna Bellatrix entre ses dents. Dire que je lui avais appris à combattre l'Impérium ! Traître !

_ Drago, je t'en prie, supplia Narcissa.

Hermione se releva lentement, et regarda Malefoy. Mieux valait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle brandit sa baguette sur lui :

_ Inutile Narcissa, il…il ne vous écoutera pas, bredouilla-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit… je… je le tue.

.

Drago Malefoy prit soin d'éviter son regard. Pourquoi était-il sorti de sa cachette ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais il lui semblait que pour une fois, il n'avait pas voulu subir l'horreur d'un spectacle que les Mangemorts lui infligeaient quasiment quotidiennement désormais.

Faire semblant d'être sous l'Impérium de Granger était pour lui la meilleure couverture. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait agir.

.

_ Le tuer ? rétorqua Bellatrix en se secouant la tête, secouée d'un rire nerveux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Sang-De-Bourbe ? Même avec tout le mal qu'il te fait, tu ne pourrais pas le tuer.

Elle vit Hermione pâlir, et savoura sa petite victoire :

_ Tu ne pourrais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, les pourris de Sang-de-Bourbe, vous tombez assez bas pour estimer encore ceux qui vous traitent comme des moins que rien.

Malefoy baissa les yeux.

_ Mais crois-moi, continua Bellatrix. Tu mourras de mes propres mains, et je t'apprendrais à ne plus utiliser les Sangs-Purs à ton avantage.

.

Sa baguette bougea si vite qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Dans son poignet, elle sentit sa baguette vibrer horriblement. Le bois de vigne craqua dans toute sa longueur.

Les deux Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps d'en voir plus. Malefoy avait réagi dans la seconde.

_ _Confringo_ ! hurla-t-il.

L'explosion fut stridente, et les deux sorcières se jetèrent à terre pour se protéger. Une fumée épaisse, additionnée au brouillard s'éleva, aveuglant derechef tout le monde.

_ Drago ! hurla Narcissa, qui toussait bruyamment. Drago !

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, à quelques mètres d'elle, et retourna vers Bellatrix.

Cette dernière était tombée dans l'herbe, mais regardait l'endroit où Malefoy et Hermione se tenaient. Narcissa la força à se mettre debout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut les rattraper.

.

Bellatrix fronçait les sourcils, puis secoua lentement la tête, de gauche à droite.

_ J'ai brisé la baguette de Granger, articula-t-elle clairement.

_Je…Quoi ?

_ Normalement Malefoy aurait dû retrouver ses esprits. Et pourtant je l'ai vu entraîner cette Sang-De-Bourbe dans la forêt. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Narcissa la regarda, toute pâle, et recula.

_ Non…

_ Si, Cissy, siffla Bellatrix, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes. Il n'a jamais été soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium. La Sang-De-Bourbe l'a corrompu. C'est un traître.

.

oOo

.

Malefoy et Hermione courraient à perdre haleine dans la forêt brumeuse. Finalement, le Serpentard, qui tenait la jeune sorcière par son bras blessé, finit par la cacher derrière un arbre.

_ On est sorti du périmètre, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Envoie un message à Potter pour…

.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la main qui tenait sa baguette. Des copeaux de bois tombèrent par terre entre eux.

_ Bellatrix a brisé ma baguette, gémit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas attaqué directement…

Malefoy regarda les copeaux, puis lâcha un rire nerveux et bref. Il avait vu le regard de sa tante. Il avait compris.

_ Elle sait…, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

La Gryffondor ne comprit pas, mais elle était trop apeurée pour réfléchir. Saisissant le bras de Malefoy, elle dit :

_ Viens avec moi. Vu ce qu'on a dit à ta mère et Bellatrix…

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne viens pas avec toi, Granger. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Mais nous avions convenu…

_ Le plan a changé.

Sa voix était sans appel. Hermione le regardait, et sentait ses yeux la picoter. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ?

Les yeux gris de Malefoy étaient grand ouverts, sa poitrine se soulevait précipitamment au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Il avait peur.

_ Va retrouver Potter. Je dois y retourner, sinon, c'est ma mère qui paiera pour moi.

.

A la façon dont il avait dit cela, Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir avec elle. Il avait toujours su que personne, pas même elle, ne viendrait le libérer des ténèbres. Il allait tourner les talons, quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

_ Mais… si c'était là ton plan de départ, alors pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir de là ?

Malefoy se tourna vers elle.

Elle chercha dans ses yeux la réponse, et ne la trouva pas.

Elle ne trouva pas la réponse quand il se rapprocha, ni quand ses yeux gris se baissèrent sur ses lèvres, ni quand il l'embrassa tout à coup.

.

Malefoy n'aimait pas Hermione. C'était une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione n'aimait pas Malefoy. Elle aimait Ron.

Tous deux ne s'aimaient pas, ils le savaient pertinemment. Ils ne se mentaient pas à eux-mêmes en se disant cela. C'était vrai. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés.

.

Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour. C'était un baiser de désespoir, le baiser qui disait que dans les ténèbres de la guerre où ils s'étaient tous les deux embourbés, il y avait de la place pour une lumière.

La tristesse d'Hermione, le désespoir de Malefoy leur montraient qu'ils avaient désespérément de cette étreinte fébrile, d'un semblant d'espoir. De sentir que le fardeau qu'ils portaient était partagé.

La jeune femme sentit que la main de Malefoy qui tenait sa baguette la glissait dans la sienne, entrecroisant ses doigts avec elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

_ _Spero Patronum_, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en même temps que le Serpentard.

Un animal argenté avait jailli de la baguette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : une fouine. (*)

_ Evidemment, soupira Malefoy d'un air las en baissant la tête.

A travers ses larmes, Hermione eut un petit rire triste. Le Patronus s'évanouit. Malefoy avait réussi à créer un Patronus.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Malefoy se détacha d'elle, lui léguant sa baguette. Hermione sentit des larmes couler à nouveau sur ses yeux.

Ils entendirent des cris et des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de l'endroit où ils étaient.

_ Va-t'en, Granger, souffla Malefoy sans la regarder.

_ Malefoy…

_ J'ai dit va-t'en... Va-t'en… Va-t'en !

Il la poussa doucement loin de lui. Elle le regarda en pleurant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et courut à perdre haleine dans la forêt, sans un regard en arrière pour Malefoy.

.

Elle courut longtemps, avant qu'un Patronus en forme de cerf ne se manifeste devant elle. Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et le suivit alors qu'il galopait.

_ Harry…, murmura-t-elle. Harry…

Le cerf s'évanouit tout à coup, et elle s'immobilisa, regardant autour d'elle.

_ Je suis à côté de toi, chuchota une voix à sa gauche. S'il n'y a personne qui te suit, retourne-toi. Sinon, continue à marcher.

Hermione sursauta, et faillit lâcher la baguette de Malefoy. Elle se retourna aussitôt. Harry se découvrit de sa cape et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

Il la serra contre lui en demandant :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Pas ici, Harry, répondit précipitamment Hermione. Il nous faut transplaner.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui attrapa le bras.

_ Attends ! l'intima la Gryffondor.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

_ _Spero Patronum_, murmura-t-elle.

La loutre argentée jaillit et s'avança vers elle. Hermione murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle déguerpit illico entre les arbres.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

_ Je t'expliquerai, promit Hermione en lui tendant son bras.

L'Elu hocha la tête, et ils transplanèrent.

.

oOo

.

_ Tel père tel fils, Lucius, cracha Bellatrix. Comment as-tu osé, Drago ? Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une… Sang-de-Bourbe.

Narcissa évitait de croiser le regard de son fils, et semblait retenir ses larmes à grand-peine. Et sa sœur qui tournait autour de Malefoy tel un vautour, agenouillé à même le sol. Il baissait la tête et ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son père, dont il sentait les iris lui brûler la nuque.

_ Et tu es revenu… comme un lâche, bien sûr…, continuait la tante.

Elle le gifla à la volée.

_ Bella ! s'écria Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

_ Laisse-moi ! coupa la sorcière en se tournant vers elle. C'est TON fils, tu es responsable ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ça !

Et elle continua à tourner autour du traître à son sang.

_ Où est-elle ? siffla Bellatrix. Où est Potter ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai. Il ne savait pas. Bellatrix sut qu'il ne mentait pas, et lâcha un juron en donnant un coup de pied dans un morceau d'écorce pourri.

_ Sale…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Drago ne disait rien, et pensait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais quand il vit une lumière argentée et une chaleur l'envahir, il leva la tête, et eut un choc.

.

C'était une loutre argentée, qui gambada jusqu'à lui. Sa truffe semblant le flairer. Le Patronus de Granger. Honteux, Malefoy baissa la tête, quand le Patronus lui parla à l'oreille, avant de s'évanouir

Lucius bougea, et se planta devant son fils. Ses yeux brillaient. Il avait vu une larme tomber sur le genou de Drago avant que cette loutre argentée ne disparaisse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, ou ce qui s'était passé pour que son fils fasse une chose pareille. Mais il savait ce qui allait arriver par la suite, si Bellatrix continuait ainsi, ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres rappliquait.

_ Tu seras toujours mon fils, Drago.

Pour la première fois, la voix de Lucius était étranglée par les sanglots. Drago leva les yeux vers lui. Aucune étincelle, aucune larme.

Lucius sortit sa baguette magique.

_ _Avada Kedavra_ !

Malefoy ne sentit pas qu'il basculait dans le vide.

Il ne vit pas l'éclair vert du sortilège, ni les larmes de son père.

Il n'entendit pas le cri d'horreur de sa mère.

Et dans sa tête, tourna en boucle les dernières paroles d'Hermione Granger avant que la mort ne l'emporte loin de ce monde.

« _Merci, Drago…merci pour tout_ »

_._

_._

_._

_**Et voilà ! C'était le Grand Final ! **_

_Je vous avoue que j'ai eu le cœur serré en écrivant ce passage, en tuant Drago Malefoy ^^_

_(* ): L'idée du Patronus de Malefoy n'est pas à moi, je vous redirige vers la fiction anglaise __**His Patronus**__ de __**Hazel-Buttafly**__,_

_et de la version traduite par une des meilleures écrivaines Dramione pour moi, que j'adore lire et que je vous recommande vivement : __**Loufoca Granger**__ avec __**Son patronus**_

_**Voilà, c'est la dernière ligne droite**_

_Et la dernière opportunité de me laisser vos commentaires et j'y répondrais avec plaisir dans « Le Mot de La Fin » qui viendra après l'épilogue ! ) _

_Lâche ton com' ! )_

_Heibi_


	8. Epilogue

_Bonjour !_

_Vous le savez, j'aime épiloguer mes fics ! :)_

_J'ai pris BEAUCOUP DE PLAISIR à écrire cet épilogue, et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le lire en tout cas ;)_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_._

_._

_._

Epilogue

.

.

.

_ Souvenez-vous, Miss Weasley, dit Ollivander. C'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. La magie des baguettes est l'une des plus incertaines de la magie.

Rose Weasley n'était pas du tout rassurée dans cette boutique. Son père, fourbu de courbatures, était parti déposer les nombreux livres de Rose dans la voiture, tandis que sa mère s'était précipitée chez l'apothicaire quand elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient oublié les yeux de scarabée.

.

La petite fille s'était donc retrouvée seule dans la boutique de Mr Ollivander, regardant les étagères vertigineuses. Et si elles tombaient…

_ C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit, soutint fièrement le vendeur. Bien, maintenant que nous avons les mesures de votre bras, voyons.

Son front ridé se plissa tandis qu'il réfléchissait, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Rose l'entendit farfouiller, et se ratatina en se demandant ce que faisaient ses parents.

Ollivander revint avec une boîte et les présenta une à une à sa cliente.

Mais au bout de cinq baguettes, Rose commença à désespérer.

_ Aucune baguette ne veut de moi, gémit-elle, tremblante à cette perspective.

Et si elle était obligée d'aller à Poudlard sans baguette ? Mr Ollivander regarda à nouveau les mesures du bras de sa cliente et lança un « Hmm… » circonspect.

_ Voyons voir, je crois avoir la baguette qu'il vous faut.

Il disparut une énième fois, et revint avec une nouvelle boîte.

_ Bois de pin, annonça-t-il, 27.75 centimètres, crin de licorne. Très sensible aux mouvements de sa propriétaire.

.

Rose la saisit avec appréhension, et sentit soudain une chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle décrivit un cercle avec sa baguette et des feux d'artifices s'en échappèrent.

_ C'est elle ! s'écria Rose avec joie en sautillant. C'est ma baguette !

Ollivander acquiesça avec un micro-sourire et leva la tête. Soudain, un carillon retentit, et Hermione entra dans le magasin, essoufflée :

_ Désolée du retard, ma chérie, fit-elle en se redressant, il y avait un de ces mondes chez l'apothicaire…

_ Maman ! Regarde c'est ma baguette ! exulta sa fille en courant vers elle, sa baguette à la main, qui projetait toujours des étincelles.

Ollivander la prit aussitôt entre ses longs doigts.

_ Vous devrez faire attention, mademoiselle, prévint-il. Vous ne savez pas encore canaliser votre magie. Cette baguette n'est pas un jouet, mais un instrument de travail.

Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement.

_ Il a raison, Rose. Je ne veux pas te voir jouer avec ta baguette, ni toi, ni Hugo. Je la rangerais dès qu'on sera arrivés à la maison.

.

Rose protesta, et geignit, mais Hermione fut inflexible. Finalement, la petite sorcière s'enferma dans une bouderie digne de toute fille de son âge. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra l'ignorer.

_ Combien est-ce que je vous dois, Monsieur Ollivander ?

Le vendeur de baguettes allait répondre, quand Rose s'écria tout à coup.

_ Eh, monsieur ! C'est quoi ça ?

_ Rose ! s'offusqua Hermione. On ne pointe pas du doigt !

.

Manifestement agacé, Ollivander s'avança jusqu'à l'objet que montrait la petite fille sur son comptoir : un énorme livre ouvert sur un petit chevalet. Il le referma aussitôt.

_ Ceci, mademoiselle, c'est un livre sur la science des baguettes que j'écris.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent.

_ Oh, vous faites aussi des recherches sur la science des baguettes, à ce que je vois.

_ Bien sûr, soutint le vendeur. Cette passion se transmet dans ma famille de génération en génération. Je fais donc quelques recherches.

_ Ça doit être passionnant, dit Hermione en fouillant son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Prévenez-moi quand vous le publierez ! Voyons, où ai-je mis mon porte-monnaie ?

C'était bien son problème. Elle était tellement surmenée en ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger son sac.

.

Ollivander recula ses mains quand il vit une masse d'objets s'amasser sur son comptoir : fioles, miroir, cartes de Chocogrenouilles, calepins, pastilles à la menthe, baguette…

Ce fut plus fort que lui. La baguette roula jusqu'à lui et il la prit entre ses doigts.

_ C'est étrange, murmura-t-il. Bois d'aubépine. C'est un choix original pour une femme telle que vous, Hermione Granger. J'aurais vu une femme de votre ambition avec un bois moins… sujet aux conflits. De la vigne, par exemple…

_ Vous rigolez ? riposta Rose aussitôt. Cette baguette va parfaitement à maman, elle lui obéit avant même qu'elle ne l'agite ! Le ministère de la Magie lui-même a dit que…

_ Chérie, ça ira, coupa Hermione, gênée, trouvant enfin son portefeuille.

Des coups répétés se firent entendre. Derrière la vitrine, Ron leur faisait signe de la main. Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers sa fille :

_ Il te faut encore finir les courses, va avec papa. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, dès que j'ai fini. Allez, allez !

Rose voulut protester mais c'était inutile. Elle adressa un tonitruant « _Au revoir, Monsieur Ollivander_ ! » au vieillard qui ne put se retenir de sursauter, et sortit en compagnie de son père.

.

Hermione posa son porte-monnaie sur le comptoir et entreprit de ranger précipitamment son bazar.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout cela, dit-elle poliment, je…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Mr Ollivander continuait d'examiner sa baguette.

_ 25 centimètres, fit-il à voix basse, crin de licorne, bois d'aubépine. Cette baguette a été vendue à Drago Malefoy il y a bien longtemps.

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce prénom depuis des années. Son cœur fit un bond. Ollivander continua :

_ Vous la lui avez prise de force, je suppose ?

_ Je… non, pas du tout ! soutint la jeune femme.

Ollivander haussa un sourcil, puis lui tendit la baguette.

_ Montrez-moi, je vous prie.

Hermione se sentit ridicule.

_ Pardon ?

_ Décrivez un mouvement avec votre baguette. N'importe lequel.

La jeune femme marqua une pause, puis leva sa baguette machinalement. Elle décrivit un arc. Une pluie de paillettes vertes et argentées jaillit ainsi qu'un immense ruban qui s'enroula autour d'elle avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ».

Ollivander, prit sa propre baguette.

_ Hum… intéressant. Voyons autre chose maintenant.

Il pointa sa baguette si vite qu'Hermione ne réagit pas. En revanche, sa baguette lança un jet orange qui atteignit Ollivander au poignet. Celui-ci ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

_ Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Hermione en s'approchant précipitamment. Laissez-moi arranger cela.

Elle tapota la blessure de sa baguette et une lumière bleutée guérit la peau gonflée et rougie. Ollivander sourit.

_ Cette baguette vous correspond parfaitement, vous obéit, vous protège et est très sensible à votre environnement. Si vous ne l'avez pas prise à Drago Malefoy par la force, alors… comment avez-vous fait ? Où est votre baguette ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser tout cela.

_ C'est bien Sept Gallions pour la baguette, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en posant des pièces d'or sur le comptoir.

.

Ollivander se tut, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il encaissa la somme, enveloppa soigneusement la boîte longue et mince dans du papier kraft qu'il ficela soigneusement.

Hermione prit le paquet et se tourna pour sortir. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta.

_ Ma baguette a été détruite, avoua-t-elle avec hésitation. Cette baguette c'est… c'est lui qui me l'a donnée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'obéit. J'ai cru que j'allais rencontrer des difficultés mais…

C'était vrai. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à manipuler une autre baguette que la sienne lorsque celle-ci avait été détruite. Elle avait été très surprise de voir que celle de Malefoy était très facile à manipuler, comme-ci elles avaient toujours été faites l'une pour l'autre.

Etait-ce parce qu'avant de la lui donner, Drago avait…

_ Au revoir et merci ! lança-t-elle pour couper court à ses réflexions.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte, secouant la tête.

.

Laissé seul, Ollivander resta pendant un moment sans bouger. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime alors que, d'un coup de baguettes, il rangeait les baguettes qui n'avaient pas correspondu à Rose Weasley.

Puis, il se tourna vers son livre, et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page blanche, avant de prendre sa vieille plume.

_« La place des sentiments dans la conquête des baguettes_

_._

_._

_._

_**Et voilà ! C'était le dernier mot de ce chapitre ! **_

_Je vous avoue que j'ai adoré écrire cette partie, et j'ai changé le titre du livre à la toute fin. Je ne voulais pas parler d'amour entre Hermione et Malefoy, mais plus de « sentiments ». _

_Je vous retrouve sur __**Black Out**_

_Et dans le « __**Mot de la Fin**__ » de cette petite fic qui j'espère vous aura plu ! _

_**Alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !**_

_A très bientôt ! Vous êtes top ! _

_Heibi_


	9. Le Mot de la Fin

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un « Mot de la Fin » s'imposait naturellement pour cette fic **qui a suscité énormément de réactions pour le moins mitigées. **

Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, quand on sait que mes Hors Collection laissent parfois à désirer (beaucoup de gens n'avait pas compris la fin de « _My guardian angel has black wings_ »)

Pour rendre le tout plus vivant, je vais faire une sorte de questions-réponses, comme une interview. (Ps: ce sont des questions que je me pose à moi-même hein)

.

_**Q : Pourquoi avoir tout gâché avec une fin triste comme ça ? :'( C'était si beau !**_

**.**

En ayant eu l'idée de cette fic, je voyais déjà une fin triste.

La noirceur de la fic et cette Sad End donnait toute la beauté au Dramione.

Pour ceux qui pensent que c'est du gâchis :

Une star que j'aime beaucoup a dit :

_« La vie est comme un piano. Les touches blanches représentent la joie, et les touches noires la tristesse. Mais alors que vous continuez votre chemin dans la vie, n'oubliez pas que les touches noires font aussi de la musique »_

_._

_._

_**Q : Mais nous, on veut une fin heureuse pour le Dramione, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Plusieurs fois je me suis demandé «_ est-ce que je devrais faire une Happy End comme tout le monde en attend ?_ »

Le « Non » s'est vite imposé dans le sens où, si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais plus eu la motivation de l'écrire.

J'aurais écrit une fic pour contenter les autres, et non pour me contenter en premier. Dit comme ça, ça peut sembler égoïste, mais si je ne suis pas contente moi-même, alors je bâcle le travail, et du coup je rentre dans un cercle vicieux.

.

**_Q : Alors Drago et Hermione ne s'aimaient pas ?_ **

.

Je trouve qu'on ne peut pas parler à proprement parler d'amour ici. Hermione et Drago sont à la base si différents et surtout ils ont eu si peu de temps pour réellement apprendre à se connaître.

En tant qu'auteur, je tiens toutefois à souligner que leurs sentiments avaient évolué, passant de la « haine » à la « compassion » et « l'empathie » et ils seraient certainement resté ensemble s'ils avaient eu plus de temps.

Car c'est dans l'adversité que l'on se rapproche.

Néanmoins, vous le savez autant que moi, dans la vie, parfois, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme elles devraient se passer.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai modifié le titre du livre d'Ollivander dans l'épilogue dix minutes avant de publier le chapitre. Le titre initial était :

_La place de l'amour dans la conquête des baguettes._

Mais j'ai fini par changer, tout simplement parce que **l'amour** n'a juste pas eu le temps de naître. Si je leur avais donné plus de temps... tout aurait certainement changé :)

.

.

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de la mini-interview

_**Je tiens à remercier tous mes followers ! **_

_**Delphine03 **_  
_**ElisabethStaffe **_  
_**InfinitiPotter **_  
_**KaraPassoan **_  
_**Lounils **_  
_**Marion310391 **_  
_**Meonyl **_  
_**Nanoute1321 **_  
_**RosalindAnnaBorelli **_  
_**Vivet-Dore **_  
_**laguernette**_

_**Et un énorme merci à tous mes reviewers qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ! C'est grâce à vous que j'y arrive :)  
**_

_Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fics  
! :D  
_

_Heibi_


End file.
